


Bloody Knuckles

by LMillay



Category: mission impossible - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Henry Cavill - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:08:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29802015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LMillay/pseuds/LMillay
Relationships: August Walker/OFC
Kudos: 2





	Bloody Knuckles

Whisper all the naughty things you want to do to me, Mr.Walker,” she murmured into his ear, he closed his eyes as he felt her warm breath tickle his skin and reopened them as she pulled away, her hand still on his inner thigh.

“Baby girl, you can’t even imagine the things I want to do to you,” he remarked, sliding a hand behind her neck and she smiled at him, leaning closer. He pressed his lips firmly against hers and she moaned into his mouth, causing his cock to stir. 

“Let me go freshen up and we’ll go,” she promised and he released his hold on her, watching as her hips swayed as she made her way through the crowd. His eyes quickly moved to a man that had been leaning against the bar, the man’s eyes were on her and he followed through the crowd. August’s jaw flexed but he let it alone, she knew how to handle herself. 

It was twenty minutes later and she hadn’t returned yet, he pulled himself off the couch. He quickly moved through the crowd, his eyes on the bathroom and leaned against the door, listening quietly. He heard her voice, it was distressed and he abruptly pushed through the door, finding her against the wall. The bald man held her in place with a hand around his neck and another man stood with a gun pointed at her, they both looked over their shoulders at the entry.

“Ah, August Walker, we were wondering when you’d finally show up,” the bald man hissed and August’s eyes went to her, she held his gaze. She made it known between them that she was ready when he was and he looked back at the bald man. “I thought you would’ve been quicker to protect your lady friend here,” he grunted in his thick Russian accent and August studied him. The man was short but his muscles made up for everything else, the gun the other held looked like it shook slightly. It was clear this was one of the first missions for his friend and it would only play in August’s favor. 

“I think you underestimate my lady friend,” he snarled and the Russian began to laugh but her knee was swift, slamming into his crotch. He grabbed at it, groaning in pain and let her go. She was quick with her other knee, giving a good jab to his chin and he fell backwards towards August, who had a left hook ready. The fluid and well versed dance between August and her turned him on even more. She knew where to step, where to hit and where to avoid so she wouldn’t get in his way. He had a moment to watch her in action and god she was fucking gorgeous. 

“Who sent you!” August demanded, a foot on the Russian’s throat and he gurgled, August let up slightly. He looked back over his shoulder as he heard a crack and saw the other man go through the bathroom stall door, falling to the floor. She tossed her black hair over her shoulder and looked back at August, a triumphant smile on her face.

<<>>

Once they gained the information, it was obvious they would be going back to their hotel suite and she couldn’t keep her hands off him in the taxi to the hotel, sitting in his lap. She unbuttoned his shirt, sliding her hands beneath the fabric and rubbing it over his hairy chest, kissing down his neck. He saw the cab driver peering at the rear view mirror but quickly looked away when he caught sight of August’s glare. 

The cab pulled up to the hotel, August threw money at the man and took her hand as she led him through the lobby, his shirt still unbuttoned. She slammed her finger against the elevator button and it slid open, everything seemed to listen to her command, including his cock that was twitching at every touch she gave him. She pulled him into the elevator and as the doors slid shut, she slammed him into the back wall with her lips against his. He dug his fingers into her voluptuous ass and she groaned into the kiss, the heat between them was intense. The doors slid open to their penthouse suite and she pulled him out, shoving him down onto the red couch. 

She straddled him, digging her fingers into his brown curls and kissed him passionately, grinding her hips into his crotch. His hand reached beneath her to unbuckle his belt but she shook her head.

“No, not here,” she commanded and pulled him off the couch again, he growled. “Patience, Mr. Walker,” she warned, a smirk over her shoulder and opened the glass doors to the balcony, turning to him. She reached back, unzipping her gorgeous silver dress and it fell around her ankles, his eyes widened taking in her naked body. 

“Fuck,” he muttered and she grinned at him, reaching out for his hand. She pulled him against her and he kissed her hungrily, biting at her bottom lip as he pulled away. She reached down to undo his belt, unzip his pants but he slid to his knees before her, her eyes lit up as he pushed apart her tan thighs. 

His face buried itself between her legs, his tongue darted out and he hummed against her lips at her sweet taste, closing his eyes in absolute delight. She moaned, leaning her head back and leaning against the glass railing, tossing her hair over the edge. He continued to eat her out, feeling her thighs quivering on his face but he wanted more, he thrust his tongue into her pussy. She moaned loudly, her knuckles turning white as they gripped the railing and with one last long lick to her pussy, he stood up. She growled and her green eyes, heavy with lust, turned on him angrily. 

“Patience, Mrs. Walker,” he warned with a teasing smiled, unbuckling his pants letting them as well as his boxer briefs drop to the ground. She turned so her breasts hung over the railing and he admired her round ass, slapping it. She yelped and he grinned, spreading her cheeks. He slammed his cock deep inside her, just as she liked and she groaned loudly, he leaned against her. He bit her shoulder and she moaned again.

“Fuck,” she grunted and he smiled, kissing her neck. Her hair was scooped to one side, giving him plenty of access and he reached around, pinching her nipples. She moaned and wriggled her ass, causing him to growl in pleasure. He thrust in and out of her, hungrily demanding her as well as his release. Her moans told him how close she was and he quickened his pace, knowing she liked it hard as she came. He slammed into her, a hand on her shoulder and she cried out in pleasure, he moaned as he spurted inside her. He pulled out of her, stumbling back into the red arm chair on the balcony and she turned, breathing heavily. He admired her large breasts as they moved up and down with each breath. “I told you I wouldn’t be a liability on your missions,” she said, smiling at him and he laughed.

“No, I just have to deal with the erection when we fight,” he stated and she laughed now.

“Not such a bad thing, is it?” she asked and he smiled, shaking his head as he studied her. She was gorgeous and he was a damn lucky man to be married to her. 


End file.
